Confusion
by angara
Summary: Great story to read but it is and alternate universe fiction. Please review for me. ^_^


Confusion (alternate universe)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz except Vegeta  
  
After inviting Chichi over for a coffee, she thought she should divorce HIM. She talked about it to Chichi. "Why divorce him? You are a family and have two children. Why did you marry him in the first place? I think you shouldn't. Are you crazy? Over twenty years of marriage?" Yes, she was right. Why divorce him? Why did she even think of that?  
At lunchtime, after Trunks and Bura had finished, Bulma gave more food to Vegeta to buy some more time. "Vegeta? We really need to talk. "What is it, onna?" "We're talking about divorcing her or break bonds in your language." "Forget it Bulma. You're mine forever. Why had such a horrible thought come into your head?" "I was just asking. if there are any way to. break a bond?" "No!!!" Vegeta yelled and stormed off. Bulma did not know where he went but she knew why. She had hurt him by making him think that she did not like him. Now she understood what she had done and set off in the search for her mate. She looked in the living room. She searched in the garden but he was not there. She searched in their bedroom, she searched in their children's room but he was not there. He definitely was not in the bathroom. She checked in the other bedrooms and her laboratory. He was nowhere to be seen. She had a horrible feeling that he left her forever. No. That was impossible. Now where is he?  
She fell to her knees and thought hard. Suddenly heavy but gentle hand touched her shoulder. Thinking it was Vegeta she kissed him gently. When she opened her eyes she saw Goku staring at her in surprise and Vegeta boiling hot in anger. "Now what was that for?!" screamed Vegeta, really exasperated that his own mate kissing another man especially Kakarot his soul enemy. "Vegeta? I thought. I thought he was you! I am sorry. Where have you been?" "Humph! I was off with Kakarot training! I don't know if you are telling the truth! Was that deliberate onna!" "No! I would never lie to you, Veggie! And why should I!"  
The argument resumed for 30 more minutes. Goku had already left because of boredom. At last Vegeta believed her from the thought that his mate betrayed him. He never thought such thing would happen. If only he could turn back time.  
Bulma thought about what Chichi told her. Divorce him or not? She walked over to her mirror. She was an old lady now. She would not look too good on Vegeta either. Then a very pleasant thought came to her head. She smiled and put on her traveling-suit and went to her laboratory to get her Dragon Radar. 'Why can't I wish to be saiyan when there are no one to stop me? If I were a saiyan I would gain eternal beauty and defend myself alone. You are such a genius Bulma, you really are a genius.'  
She walked inside her mini-plane and set off in the search of the Dragonballs.  
After a month of hard work, with the very much help of Yamcha, she finally found them all. She went to Kami's Floating Palace and explained everything. "I collected all the Dragonballs to become a saiyan so I could stay beautiful forever. Now, Kami, summon the dragon." "Yes Bulma."  
The great sight of Shenlong was magnificent. Bulma and Yamcha wowed at it. "What is your wish?" "I want to become a saiyan." Shenlong' s eyes started flashing and the blue aura surrounded Bulma. She was too excited to even notice that she had grown a tail. "What is your second wish?"  
  
"What is my second wish? My second wish is...I want that accidental kiss to be never happened." "Your wish will be granted." It's eyes started flashing and the dragon returned to its deep sleep. Just then she did not know how to fly so she waved goodbye to Yamcha and jumped into her plane.  
Bulma went back to the dome and opened the door. She found Vegeta sitting in the kitchen eating as usual. "Where have you been!" "I collected the Dragonballs to wish for." "What?" "I wished to be saiyan!"  
Bulma jumped up and down ecstatically and wrapped her tail around her waist. Why divorce him after all? 


End file.
